When those Sapphire eyes shine
by rfarleydude97
Summary: Richie yet again suffers another emotional rejection, but when he falls for Alexandria, will he be able to finally earn the girl of his dreams? This is a story of another adventure you have to read! Characters: Richie, Alexandria, Lysandre, Nadia, Rayman, Sonic, Team Flare grunts, Officer Jenny, Anais, Laura, Jennifer, Nicole, Xerneas.
1. Chapter 1: The one?

March 8th 2014.

After what seemed to be a wonderful night at the ASB dance with his crush Nadia... Richie was ready, yet again, to confess his feelings to a girl... in which he hasn't been very successful with in the past doing so, but he always keeps himself up with the confidence and hope that one day he"ll be able to do it successfully... so at the fountain of the park, Richie took the opportunity to confess his feelings to Nadia and hopefully gain a relationship and overcome his long emotional painful odds.

"Richie.. I really like you and all, but to be honest.. I got back with my ex prior to the start of the dance.. I just wasn't sure how to tell you.. I'm sorry" she said, as she got up and hugged him and thanked him for the night-out as she walks away with her cousin Jasmine into the night.

Richie just sat silent after hearing what he Nadia had just told him... it felt like his heart just finally gave in and took a big drop down into the pit of his stomach... as Richie got up and went to his car.. his night was ruined right at the end.. he was getting annoyed and tired of how he keeps getting rejected by girls and this time, he was more angry and emotional than he ever was as he yelled out.

"WHY CAN'T I EVER GET A DAMN GIRL TO EVER FALL FOR ME!? I'M TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT!" he yelled out very loudly and kicked a trashcan as hard as he ever could, that even Nadia heard it and turned around and saw a broken up Richie, filled with so much built up emotions and anger he turned around to her as he had tears streaking his face as he whispered to her: "Thanks a lot" as he got into his car and drove home.

Nadia felt guilty... but it was either Richie finding out himself or her being honest with him..

* * *

May 20th 2014

Even thought two months have passed since the night of emotional anger and damage.. Richie still feels the unfortunate pain from two months ago.. no matter how hard he tried to move on from it, it always finds a way to damper on his efforts towards someone else because the odds always stack up like a big wall that never seems to be showing the signs of cracking.

But even with that, Richie finds someone new to crush on and have countless nights of thinking about... and that girl happens to be Alexandria, in which she goes by Allie for short.. but Richie found Alexandria more of a great name that suits her personality and great mind, she also happens to play volleyball and excels very well in academics.. they both have the same 1st period class so this is the only time Richie ever gets a good chance to talk to her.. but alas.. the nerve hits him.

"Hope this doesn't turn into a Charlie Brown situation" Richie said, as he writes down notes from a science packet.

"Turn into what situation?" said Alexandria, as Richie turns around and is immediately startled and gives out a small blush as they both locked on to each other.

"Um... noth...nothing" Richie said as he kinda struggled to say what he planned to say as she gives out a smile that turned Richie's face into complete red glow.

"Your kinda cute with that face" she said, as she giggles and walks away back to her table.

All Richie can do at the moment is wonder... why didn't he follow up? As his face returns to normal state he thinks to himself, a chance to make a move was something that he HAD to do soon.. or March 8th was going to repeat yet again, and that was something he did not want at any time.

"I've got to do it soon" he said.


	2. Chapter 2: Garchomp's rage

This was something really hard to think about, the way Alexandria acted towards him the other day, could it mean something or was it just a one time thing? If she really did like Richie the way he liked her.. then it can be considered as a personal achievement... one of the top actually. After the last spring ball practice for football, he decided to shift his focus on whether or not he should ask her to the "UC Spring final dance"?... it was something Richie had to think about... this would be one of the final chances he'll get of asking her to the ball. "What should I do to ask her? Man this is going to be difficult" he said to himself, as he walked home.

He then decided to stop by his psychiatrist's office to get some ideas of what he should do, he was amazed of the way the facility was after the huge renovation that took place some time ago, but Richie was more surprised when he walked in and saw Dr. Lisa saw her with a Garchomp.

"I see that you have a Garchomp!" Richie commented.

"Ah Richie! It's great to see you, and yes.. it evolved from a Gabite couple of days ago but I'm still psyched that it actually evolved to this moment! I also wanted to ask you something before you bring up your topic" Dr. Lisa said.

"What's that?" says Richie. "Have you ever heard of Mega Evolution?" she said.

"No?" said Richie with a confused look on his face, but he wanted to know what it was.

"Mega Evolution is a new transformation within Pokemon, so far there are only a good number of them that can mega-evolve, including Garchomp, who has that ability." Dr. Lisa added.

Richie was amazed! Mega Evolution sounded really cool to him.

"Don't you need a stone or something to make that happen?" he said.

"Of course Richie, in order to Mega Evolve.. the Pokémon must be holding the appropriate Mega Stone and it's Trainer must have a Key Stone. However, Professor Sycamore theorizes that even with the Mega Stone and the respective item to resonate with the stone, Mega Evolution cannot be achieved if there is not a strong bond between Trainer and Pokémon. It's a good thing that me and Garchomp have such a great bond with each other."

Richie again was amazed by the fact of Mega Evolution, so then he decided to ask her about one of his idea's about asking Alexandria to the dance.

"Listen, I was wondering if you could give me some ideas that I can use to ask out this certain girl out to a dance." said Richie.

"There are many ways Richie... you could make a sign, put your message in cookies.. I recommend making a sign for her but make it more like a treasure hunt" Dr. Lisa replied.

Richie was excited as ever to ask her and confessing his feelings soon, but before Richie and Dr. Lisa could say their goodbyes, two people burst through the door claiming to be Mega Evolution researchers.

However, their actual plan was to control Garchomp with the device they had in their hand. They were able to throw it onto Garchomp, in which Richie fought back against the thieves.. but they were blasted by Garchomp's attack since it was out of control, sending the thieves away.

"Garchomp are you okay!? what's the matter" yelled Dr. Lisa, but Garchomp just threw itself out of the building and started to cause rampage throughout the city, flying it's way towards Downtown San Diego.

"Don't worry Dr. Lisa, I'll go after Garchomp" says Richie, as he bolted out of the door and towards where Garchomp was.

* * *

It was sunset close to night time and Garchomp was causing amounts of fear and terror amongst the city, it was blasting Hyper Beam's at the sky, the people, cars and random buildings.. a CBS news 8 helicopter was trying no to get too close to it as they attempted to make a report on the devastation occurring around town.

"Breaking news! there's a Garchomp going on a rampage throughout the city! It's heading towards Symphony Towers!" the news lady reported, and once Garchomp made it's landing on the building.. it blasted a Hyper Beam attack towards the helicopter.

"Whoooa! That is one Hyper Beam!" the news lady reported "It's definitely mad about something!".

* * *

Watching the same news broadcast in their house, Alexandria's mom called for her to see it.

"Allie! Look at this, something's happening in Downtown!" her mother said in shock.

"Oh yeah! well is it any better than what happened to my face!" she complained as she received some major scratches from a rough volleyball practice. When she sat down and saw the coverage, she was shocked.

"What movie is this?" she said, not knowing at first that it was news coverage.

"No, it's all real! Something terrible is going on Downtown as we speak" her mother said.

* * *

Back Downtown, Richie had just arrived onto the scene of Garchomp's rage. "Oh no Garchomp!" said Richie, he was worried that if it keeps up.. it"ll really hurt itself, he looked around the building for a way to get up to Garchomp so he can stop it's rage and protect the city.

Richie then noticed a door at a side of the building and he quickly rushed over and used his own muscle to barge down the door, and runs up the stairs to where the raging Garchomp was.

"I'm coming Garchomp! Please don't get hurt" Richie says, as all he can do is hope for the best.

Professor Sycamore arrived onto the scene with Dr. Lisa as they see the awful rage of Garchomp. "Where's Richie!?" says Dr. Lisa.

"I'm not sure! He must be figuring out a way to combat Garchomp" suggested Sycamore, in a hurry thought.

Then somebody yelled out and pointed towards the building as somebody was up there.. it was Richie!

"RICHIE?!" yelled out both Dr. Lisa & Sycamore. Richie turned his focus to Garchomp who fires a blast towards Richie, but quickly dodges.

"Garchomp! Can you hear me!?" Richie yells out.

Then the CBS news 8 helicopter got closer to get a bit of action, as the news lady reports. "Amazing! this young man is attempting to calm down Garchomp!"

* * *

Back at their house, both Alexandria and her mother couldn't really tell who it was but they were amazed.

"I wonder if that Pokemon is that kid's" commented her mother.

Alexandria just glared at the TV.

* * *

When Richie got close to Garchomp, it flew all the way to the top of the building. "Drats!" says Richie, but wasn't discouraged for long as he saw steps to the building and he ran towards it and started to climb as fast as he could. When Richie got onto the top, Garchomp was again firing random Hyper Beam's.. and right at Richie's feet was his Pikachu.

"Pikachu!? when did you get here!?" he said in shock, but then realized it came from Sycamore since Richie asked for him to watch it for a while, both of them turn their attention fully to Garchomp.

"I'm here to help Garchomp!" says Richie.

* * *

Back at the house, where the TV coverage got closer to the action as both Alexandria and her mother watched in shock.

"Amazing! this young man went all the way to the top!"

* * *

Garchomp fired another Hyper Beam attack towards Richie & Pikachu, both of them were able to dodge it and Pikachu was ready to attack.

"Wait Pikachu! I don't want you to attack Garchomp." said Richie with a serious look.

Garchomp then fired another Hyper Beam attack towards both of them, again, they were able to dodge it.

"Listen Garchomp, I know it hurts! you're in a lot of pain.. please let me take that thing off of you so you can go back down there safely!" says Richie as he gets closer to Garchomp.

Garchomp tries to respond, but the pain from the chain was too much, it couldn't do anything in it's response as it walked backwards towards the edge.

"NO GARCHOMP!" yelled out Richie, but then Dr Lisa's Froakie fired it's fruffles towards Garchomp's feet so it doesn't fall.

"Alright Pikachu, we gotta take the collar out of Garchomp!" Richie said, as he ran towards the Pokemon and tries to take it off but Garchomp fires another Hyper Beam.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tall on it quick!" Richie says, as he struggles to contain Garchomp.

Pikachu uses the attack and the chain is finally off of Garchomp, as it goes back to normal.. pain within it still.

"Thank goodness you're okay, don't worry! Help's on the way!" Richie says with a smile. Pikachu runs towards him, when the concrete below Pikachu collapsed as it falls down.

"NOOO PIKACHU!" says Richie, as he jumps downwards to it's buddy as everyone, Dr. Lisa and Sycamore, Alexandria all gasp in complete shock!.

"Don't worry I got you buddy!" Richie says, as he grabs him but it was too late. They plummeted down towards the ground. Then Mega Blaziken flies towards them and takes them under it's power.

"Is that..." gasps Sycamore.

Mega Blaziken safely puts down Richie & Pikachu on the ground, as Garchomp flies down to the ground as well.

"Garchomp! thank goodness you're safe!" says Dr. Lisa as she ran towards it and gives it a huge hug.

"Thank goodness you two didn't get hurt" says Sycamore.

"It's our national call" chuckles Richie, as Pikachu get's on it's shoulder. But then looks at Mega Blaziken as it goes towards it's trainer on top of a small building, as they both vanished.

"That must've been Blaziken's mega evolution! that's Mega Blaziken!"

"Amazing..." says Richie.

* * *

"Phew! I'm glad whoever that was didn't seriously get hurt" Alexandria says with a relief. But then the coverage got a closer look of who it was and when she saw that it was Richie... her heart dropped, in complete shock.. her secret crush was risking his life to save two Pokemon.

"Richie!?... no it couldn't be.." she said, she couldn't not believe what she just had seen on TV...

* * *

The next day when Richie got to school, everyone hailed him as a national hero.

"the Garchomp savior!" chanted the school.

Richie was smiling and waving towards the students till it was 1st period, and the first person to meet him in the classroom...

Was no one other than: Alexandria, who was ready to really give her emotions to him about last night's events


	3. Chapter 3: Asking her to the dance?

When Richie came through the door, he didn't expect alot from Alexandria about the Garchomp incident, he was only expecting a happy girl... but what he got was somebody all emotionally build up.

"RICHIE ANTONIO FARLEY! WHAT WAS THAT THE OTHER DAY!" yelled Alexandria.

"What?" said Richie with an confused look on his face.

"You know what! the Garchomp incident last night! Do you seriously know how much I could've felt had you died!?" she said, as tears rolled down her face.

Richie was in complete shock, he didn't realize that his crush was watching the news coverage... he felt a huge weight of emotions dropping on him.

"But... I didn't know, I was only trying to save Garchomp & Pikachu.. other then that, I wouldn't tried to hurt myself... I'm sorry.." says Richie, as he bent his head down in huge guilt, knowing that he had ruined his chance with Alexandria.. he didn't even want to say anymore as he went to his table.

But surprisingly, she got up and gave him a huge hug.

"But I'm glad at the same time that you didn't get hurt" she said with a confident smile.

Richie did the same, but now that the incident was out of the way... she also wanted to say something else to him.

"Listen Richie.. lately I've been beginning to develop a certain feeling, I just wasn't too sure of how to tell you because I didn't think it would go perfect.. but.. I... like you and more then just that" she said.

Richie's heart was beating fast, he couldn't believed what he had just heard... the moment that he had envisioned for years, was finally reality.

"Uh... I... um... thank you." said Richie as that's all he could've said at the moment.

"YOU IDIOT!" he thought to himself "NOW YOU DONE IT!".

Alexandria giggled and blushed at Richie's response, clearly seeing him being nervous... she wasn't surprised that he was only able to stutter out his response.

"Well I gotta get back... I'll see you later Richie" she said, but not before she reached over and gave him a kiss.

Richie blushed, a kiss from Alexandria just had to be the sign of something!

* * *

Near the end of 4th period, Richie decided to get started on asking Alexandria to the dance, he got ready the sign and his friend had the mission of giving her the paper as if it was a treasure map, this was a plan that Richie thinks is bound to work!.

He ran to the parking lot to his car, hiding the back so he can pop out when Alexandria comes by.. but then again, he can't really do this type of thing EVER without getting nervous and sweaty as his heart was beating fast and he was shaking a little bit.

"Oh boy..." he thought.

When Alexandria was heading to the bathroom, Richie's friend Anais stopped her to give her the paper.

"What's this for?" Alexandria says in confusion.

"It's a treasure hunt from a very special friend" replied Anais. "Just follow the map and you"ll find the treasure".

She wasn't too sure of where this would end up, but she decided to go with it anyways.. hoping for something great.

As they made their way towards the car, she wasn't sure of where the treasure would be in the parking lot as she looked around... yet again in confusion.

"Alright, close your eyes" Anais said.

She closed her eyes, and with that, Richie ran out from the behind of his car and got the sign all ready for her to see.

"Alright, open them!" Richie said.

When she did, she couldn't have believed of what she saw! her special crush with a sign and flowers asking her to the dance.

"YES RICHIE! YES! Oh my god.." she said, as she began to cry, when Richie dropped the stuff down carefully to give her a huge hug as everyone around the lot came around and clapped for them.

"You did it Richie... you did it" said Anais with a smile.

When Richie was done with the hug, he gave Alexandria a sweet kiss.. making a dream of his, into reality... which is to say it was his purpose with a girl.

And Alexandria just happens to be the lucky one.

"Does that answer of how I feel about you?" says Richie.

"Of course Richie... of course" replied Alexandria, as they connected again for another one.

Dream becomes reality for Richie... and it was about time it did.


	4. Chapter 4: The faithful night

After another week has passed again... the day where Richie takes Alexandria to the school dance, even know he had the nerve to ask her in a particular fashion that even he thought wouldn't possibly work... but it did, just by his own luck.

As Richie drives to her house.. he can't help to think how much he went through up to this moment... the many rejections he went through, the meltdown after the ASB ball back in March.. maybe this is starting to turn great for him.. but he always remains optimistic of how it"ll unravel.

"Alexandria..." he thought.

When Richie arrived to her house, she happened to answer the door... she was wearing a high low strapless blue dress and her Sapphire eyes were all locked on to Richie's black eyes as both of their eyes locked on to each other.

"Allie... you look beautiful.." Richie said, as he continued to stare at her Sapphire eyes.

Alexandria giggled. "Thanks Richie, you look handsome this evening."

"Thanks Allie" replied Richie with a smile.

When Richie came inside her house, the first thing he saw on the table near by the door was a picture of both of them at the football field.. it was the aftermath of a game where Richie scored the GW INT to win CIF for the school.. looking at the photo brought Richie back a memory that he wouldn't forget.

"I see that you have that picture of us, that's pretty awesome" said Richie.

"Yup." she replied, but blushed to the moment after the photo where they both hugged each other.

Both of them walked into the living room to see Jennifer, Nicole, Anais, Laura, Ciara waiting for the couple to walk into the living room.

"Are we ready to go my friends?" said Richie, as he gets excited for the big night.

"YOU KNOW IT!" yelled out the girls.

And with that starling sound, everyone got into their respective rides and drove off into the night and towards the dance which was located at a facility that had a back-open view of the beach and the mountains.

When everyone arrived to the facility, Richie was amazed of how the inside look.. there was a photo booth for couples, a chocolate fountain, and everything else was all a eye opener for him.

"I call for the fountain" Allie said, as she ran over to it.

"Wait for me!" said Richie while blushing while running.

But both of them couldn't contain their control for the fountain as they both grab a strawberry and a tooth pick and stabbed the strawberry with the tooth pick and they started to dip it into the fountain and when they ate the chocolate covered strawberry, they couldn't kept their pleasure of how good it was.

"Mmmmm" both of them said as they enjoyed the treat.

Alexandria then noticed some of the chocolate on Richie's face.

"Richie, you got something on your face" she said, while giggling.

"What?" replied Richie, as he didn't know what was on his face.

She then grabbed a napkin and cleaned Richie's face as if it was her own kid.

"You remind me of my mom" Richie chuckled. "Thanks for that".

"No problem" she said while blushing. "Come on, let's have a great night" she added, while grabbing Richie's hand as they both ran to the activities.

At this point, Richie knows that the feelings between them had to be mutual.. he knew that this was his chance to finally confess but he decided to have some fun first before doing so, so that way it wouldn't be as hard to say.

The young couple just did about everything at the dance, the fountain ( again ), the dance floor where Richie was proclaimed as a "dance king", the couples photo booth. They did just about everything the dance offered.

After the dance, Richie decided it was time to finally confess. After saying goodbye to Jennifer, Nicole, Laura.. Anais was curious to see where Richie is going.

"Where are you going?" she said.

"Going to tell the person I love how I feel." Richie replied.

Anais then gave Richie a lucky handshake.

"Goodluck buddy" she said, as she walked away with her friends.

Richie was glad to get something encouraging, but now it was time as Alexandria was waiting at the back porch of the facility showing a view of Downtown and the mountains.

"Listen Alexandria, I've been wanting to tell you something for quite some time now" Richie said, as he gets a little bit of nervous.

She looked onto his eyes and saw his nervousness but she knew that this was him coming forth with his intentions, but she acted like she didn't know... little did he know.

"Listen... I...I... I love you." he said, finally splattering out his confession. "I've always liked you, but I just wasn't quite sure of how to top off of what you said, but ever since we met as kids.. I've always looked at you like a person who got me out of the dark times of my life.. and it really means alot to me that you did, but in short words... Alexandria... I love you and I always will."

Alexandria just stood silent. Then after a moment of silence, she finally respond.

"I knew you were going to say this eventually" she said, as she grabbed Richie and they connected for a kiss as the moon shines out it's aura.

"Let's go back home" Richie said, as he lifted her up on him as he gave her a piggyback ride to his car, as they got in and drove off into the night.

After so many attempts, many heartbreaks... Richie finally accomplished his goal. The goal to find love and tonight... he figured out what the true definition of love is.


	5. Chapter 5: Flare

After the dance on Saturday night, Richie woke up on a cloudy Sunday morning with a pleasant smile on his face... knowing he was finally able to accomplish one of his goals last night and now he wouldn't face depression for a very long time... that was the music to Richie's ears.

He went over to his suit's pockets to grab a photo of them at the dance, it shows Richie & Alexandria kissing while their photo was being taken at a booth.

"This picture sure means alot to me in a short matter of time" Richie says with a smile.

He then decided to put on some clothes and take a walk outside minding his own business when up ahead of the bridge he always went to as a kid, there was Nadia was some depression on her face. Even know Richie was in a relationship, he still always wanted to help out his friends..even the ones that turned on him.

"Hey Nadia" said Richie.

Nadia looked on over to Richie with a gloomy look on her face, she then felt guilt.

"I'm sorry Richie.." she said.

Sorry for what? he thought to himself.

"ASB Ball?" he replied.

"Yup." she said with a sigh. "But that's not the reason why I'm like this".

"Then what is your reason?" said Richie.

"Because on Saturday night, Nathan called me and said that our relationship was done... I was devastated, I thought the second time would finally work for us... but it didn't.. and now, I want you back" she said with another sigh.

Richie couldn't believe what he heard, the girl that ruined him one night in March, has her night ruined as well. But Richie was already with Alexandria so he had to break the ice at the moment.

"Look Nadia, I appreciate and accept your apology... but the thing is, I'm with someone else at the moment. You should've known better from that night of the ASB Ball to mess with my feelings." Richie said, as he walked away.

Nadia then grew upset, but then again... he was telling the truth. Then her cellphone ringed.

"Nadia speaking" she said.

"Whose this?"

"You guys!"

"Of course I will join the organization, to accomplish my goal"

"Richie Farley and his girlfriend..."

"You guys call yourselves..." 

* * *

Richie was in his car driving to Alexandria's house to see how she was doing after the dance, when he pulled up in front of her house.. she was at the front steps waiting for him.

"My love, how are you from last night?" she said with a smile as they both kissed.

"Doing wonderful" replied Richie with a smile.

Richie then looked up in the air and saw a particular airship, on the right side he saw.. had Team Flare's logo.

"Team Flare..." Richie said with anger.

"Team Flare?" Alexandria said with a confused look.

"Their a bunch of bad guys who were responsible for the death of my parents!" he said with anger in his eyes. "Get in the car, were going after that thing".

Both of them got into the car and drove after the flying aircraft. 

* * *

Inside the ship, Team Flare members were getting back from a mission that failed but not entirely since they recruited a member that claims to have figure out their goals of world domination.

"Our recruitment was a piece of cake, the boss should be pleased with our work." said Mable.

"Especially since the rookie knows a lot about a particular mission in the past" added Bryony.

"Team Flare shall takeover of what belongs to us!" added Xerosic, as they all looked over to the new recruit who wears the hood over the face.

"Soon, I'll have him right where I want him... very very soon." said the rookie. 


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

When they got to the end of the path, both Richie & Alexandria decided that the best thing to do was go through the forest in order to find out where Team Flare is heading.

"Get in the car, we have a long drive ahead to see where those guys are heading to" said Richie.

Both of them got into the car and drove into the forest.

Alexandria was worried about doing this, but with Richie on her side to protect her from danger, she was filled with extreme relief but still had a bit of worry in her.

* * *

Team Flare arrived back to headquarters, which is located deep past the forest as they bring in their new recruit to present to Lysandre to strengthen the organization.

Inside the headquarters, was decked out with Team Flare's colors.. as the grunts and the recruit made their way to Lysandre.

They eventually do arrive to Lysandre in his room, as he wonders what special thing they dropped for him.

"Sir, here is the new recruit you wanted to meet" said Xerosic.

The mysterious person sat down on a chair that's across from Lysandre as he asks this question.

"What is your name again? if you please..." he said.

The mysterious person took off the hoodie and revealed herself as Nadia.

"My name is Nadia, I request to join this organization, I believe that what your looking for in a member is all in me" she said.

Lysandre took a moment to think about it, she does sound intriguing to him with her approach. It didn't take him much time to decide if she's worthy of admission into the organization.

"Alright then. I approve your request, don't make me regret this..." he said with a confident smile.

"But there's also something else I want for you to see, since you are now part of this organization", as everybody got up and followed Lysandre to the lower part of the HQ.

And what they saw was what Lysandre called it: "The Secret weapon".

Lysandre explains to Nadia that this machine was built by the king of Kalos 3,000 years ago that can eliminate all life.

"I was able to acquire this machine from my fellow team after they were able to snatch the data, leaving for me to recreate it's glory." He says, as Nadia gazes at it.

Lysandre then walked away to the 2nd room of machines and showed them another invention he built.

"I call it.. the Anti-Life generator" he says while Nadia & the grunts took a look.

"And how does this work?" she said curiously.

"It's simple" replied Lysandre. "This machine have the ability to suck any life energy out of anything that breathes, it can also do the same to plants, and using the energy from there will be transferred to the Secret Weapon. So I guess you can say, it's the power supplement for the grand machine"

Nadia was amazed by the fact that this machine are able to suck that much energy... then a thought came to her mind, as she whispered it to Lysandre.

"Ah... him... he was responsible for taking down my uncle Ghetsis and his crappy organization, and his little friend will just have to watch in terror" as they both prepare the moment of capturing him. 

* * *

After the long drive from the start of the forest, both Richie & Alexandria finally arrived at Team Flare's Secret HQ, as Richie notices a door opened.

"Looks suspicious... we have to go check it out" he said, as he walks towards it

Alexandria was extremely nervous, Richie turns around and notices it.

"Don't worry! Remember, don't give up till the end!" he says, as he reaches for her hand.

She hesitated, but decided to go along with him inside the HQ.

When they got inside the HQ, it was nothing but a Flare-ish like color inside, as Richie looks around with Alexandria behind him with a scared look on her face.

When they both went into another room, a cage was dropped on them, they were both trapped!

"Hey what's going on!?" Richie yelled

Lysandre appears from the shadow and chuckles.

"Who are you!?" yelled Alexandria.

"Fools... they call me Lysandre, the leader of Team Flare... my greatest moment in life" he proclaimed.

"Team Flare... you guys are nothing but trouble" Richie said with a angry look.

"I also want to thank you personally Richie for the great pickup" he said.

"Great pickup? What are you talking about?" he said with a suspicious face.

"Hello Richie and Alexandria..." says a voice in the dark, who comes out to be as Nadia.

"Nadia!?" they both yelled. 

* * *

I apologize for the delay of this chapter, but my idea mill for this one was lacking so I decided to just think about it first. I'll work on the next one right away since I have more time on my hands.


	7. Chapter 7: Doom

Richie couldn't have believed what he had saw... his own friend turning back against him, his anger for Team Flare was now stronger then ever.

"Nadia! Why are you doing this!?" he said in a furious tone.

"It's simple" she said "When you didn't take me back from the event where he saw me at the bridge, I knew I had to get some sort of revenge for that awful decision! And that's why I called up Team Flare and joined them to destroy you!" she replied back.

Richie just couldn't believed what he heard, as his hands held onto the cage.

"That has to be the most stupidest fucking thing I ever heard of... to get revenge for something YOU caused, is absurd. I'm happy with Alexandria and I always will be!" he said furiously.

"SILENCE!" she said, as she pressed a button that causes the cage to go electric, shocking Richie as he fly's back to the back of the cage.

"Oh no Richie!" Alexandria said as she reached for him.

"I think it's time to go forth with this plan Lysandre" Nadia said.

"I agree" replied Lysandre

Then the cage lifts up as they both made their way towards the room where the Anti-Life machine is finally in the same room as the Secret Weapon.. when Richie & Alexandria saw the machines, they were shocked... Alexandria started to shake.

Then Richie holed on to her hand.

"We won't give up til the end!" he said to her.

All she did was stare back, as her Sapphire eyes were starting to form a tear.

"Behold!" yelled Lysandre "The Anti-Life machine!.. this machine has the capability to suck any life energy that breathes, it can also do the same thing with plants. Then with all that energy, it will then be transferred on over to the Secret Weapon. And then when it gets enough energy, it will then release a deadly beam that is capable of destroying the world in a matter of minutes."

Richie & Alexandria were both completely shocked.

"And you Richie... you are the first to make this happen!" he said, as he presses the button to release him from the cage and into the Anti-Life machine.

"Richie!" Alexandria yelled.

"Get me out of this thing!" Richie yelled, as he struggles.

Lysandre didn't listen, as he pressed the button to send powerful electrical currents to the machine to suck the energy out of him.

"OH MY GOD.. RICHIE!" Alexandria yelled, as she try's to free herself from the cage.

Nadia is then looking at a monitor which has the energy levels of Richie and how much electrical power is going into him.

"It's going well sir" she said.

"Excellent!" replied Lysandre.

Richie feels weak and even more weak... as the electricity continues to go through his body, he looks on over to Alexandria... who has tears in her face, in a Sapphire color.

And then in a desperate attempt, he then calls for help by using his aura energy to connect to somebody he knows that's near by.

* * *

Rayman & Sonic are walking together in a grassy field after a good lunch, when they suddenly felt a strange energy wave.

"Oh my goodness..." said Rayman

"What is it?" said Sonic.

"It's Richie.. he's in trouble!" he replied.

Then Sonic whistles for Tails, who comes in a 3 seated plane.

"I can tell where it's coming from!" Tails yelled "It's over at Team Flare's HQ."

"Team Flare!" yelled out Rayman & Sonic, as they hopped onto the plane and towards the HQ at a fast speed.

* * *

As Richie gets weaker... and weaker, his eyes started to close, even know he was fighting to keep them open as long as possible so he can promise Alexandria that he will fight to live... but it was too late. Richie just fell to the floor of the machine.

"Richie... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Alexandria said, as her Sapphire tears started to come out.

"Excellent" said Lysandre. "Now the energy is transferred to the Secret Weapon. IT'S TIME TO RULE THE WORLD!" he yelled, as he walks on over to finally push on the button.

Suddenly, Rayman & Sonic burst through the roof and onto the floor.

"Rayman & Sonic!?" yelled out Lysandre.

Sonic looks on over to the Anti-Life machine where Richie's dead body is lying.

"Damn it! We were too late" Sonic said.

"That's right you fools!" yelled out Lysandre. "Your friend is dead! You can't stop me!" he laughed loudly.

Sonic then notices a door that says "Secret Weapon room".

"You take care of him & her, I'm going there." Sonic says as he runs to the room.

"Where do you think your going blue rat!" said Nadia as she prepares to stop him, then Rayman charges his fist and knocks Nadia to the side, allowing Sonic to enter the room.

"I'll just take you on both myself!" said Rayman furiously.

Alexandria was still crying, but was watching Rayman fighting for his dear friend.

Sonic was inside the room and he sees two buttons and some monitors, as he looks into the buttons, the other grunts appeared.

"You guys..." said Sonic.

"Well... well, what do we have here" said Mable. "Get then you fools!" she said once more, as Xerosic & Bryony run towards him, then Sonic transforms into his "Super Sonic" form and wipes out every bit of the grunts through the door.

"Now to finally shut this off and save my friend." he said, as he presses both buttons.

Lysandre finally presses the button when Rayman is busy fending off the grunts, when he finally notices Lysandre.

"NOOOOOOO!" both yelled Rayman & Alexandria.

And then... nothing. Lysandre pressed it again, but nothing happened.

"What the hell happened!" said Lysandre.

Sonic then came into the room.

"Your machine is disconnected, thanks to me" he said.

"Why you little..." Lysandre said.

Nadia then presses a small button from her pocket, which starts up the machine.

"Damn it..." said Sonic, as he & Rayman watched. Alexandria was now really worried.

"Nice try you blue idiot! But it looks like I pull out the winning card!" Lysandre said, as the machine powers up.

Then out of surprise, Richie starts to wake up but slowly, when he did.. he notices Rayman & Sonic, Alexandria.

"They finally made it..." Richie said weakly.

"We have to do this Rayman! We got to destroy this machine if we want Richie back!" yelled out Sonic.

Sonic then changes to his Super Sonic form once again.

"Quick! Charge up your fist!" Sonic said as he charges up his speed.

"Okay!" yelled out Rayman, as he charges up his fist to a maximum.

"You fools, that won't do anything to damage my machine.. waste of energy" said Lysandre.

"OH YEAH!?" yelled out a mysterious voice.

Rayman, Sonic, Nadia, Alexandria & Lysandre all turned back to see a really angry Richie all charged up in powerful energy.

"RICHIE!" yelled out Alexandria, Rayman & Sonic.

"But how did you... but I..." said Lysandre, all shocked.

"Well Lysandre, not everything goes you way. Let's go you two!" he said, as he looks towards Rayman & Sonic.

"Let's go!" all 3 of them yelled, as they merged together to form a powerful energy attack towards the machine.

"NOOOO!" yelled out Nadia & Lysandre, as they went towards the machine and the entire building explode with a huge huge bang.

During the explosion, Richie turned weak again and fell towards the floor.

* * *

Lysandre & Nadia and the other grunts tried to run away from the scene while it's still covered in smoke, but Officer Jenny with the police squad stopped them.

"You guys are under arrest!" she said, as fellow cops cuffed them and took them away into a high security prison.

"We failed..." said Lysandre "But at least those idiots are dead" he said, as the police takes them away.


	8. Chapter 8: Hope

After the huge explosion of Team Flare's HQ, Rayman & Sonic, Alexandria look for Richie when they find him on the ground.

"Richie!" said Alexandria, as she rushes on over to him, Rayman & Sonic follow.

Rayman shook Richie's hand to see if he was responding, but to no avail.

Sonic then put his ear in Richie's chest to see if his heart was beating... nothing was heard.

"Guys... he's dead." said Sonic, as he struggles to even complete the sentence.

Rayman felt his heart sank all the way to the bottom, he had lost his best friend since their days of adventure.

Alexandria fell on her knees and cried uncontrollably on Richie's deceased body, Rayman & Sonic bowed their heads over as they say a sad prayer in their breathes.

"RICHIE! NOOOO... You can't die! You just can't... who would I live the rest of my life with!, whose going to be the guy to protect me!?, this isn't fair! I love you!" she said, as she continues to mourn over his death.

Richie's Pikachu popped out of his PokeBall and try's to comfort Alexandria over the saddening loss.

While the mourning continues, mist starts to roll up to the spot and what they saw was a pair of eyes which had a X shaped pupil.

"Is that..." said Rayman, as he gasps.

The X-shaped pupil then illuminates to the color of blue and within a few seconds, the mist was gone and right there was the legendary life Pokemon Xerneas.

"Xerneas!" yelled out the trio.

The Life Pokemon took a look at Richie's deceased body, and studies it to determine of how his death occurs.

"This human here has saved you all from the explosion." commented the Pokemon.

"He did...?" said Sonic.

"Yes. During the explosion, he went and took the most effect of the explosion just so you guys could get out the building safely, I know this because this once happened before" Xerneas added.

"That doesn't matter! I want Richie back! He's the only reason why I even commit acts of love." said Alexandria sadly.

Xerneas took one more look at Richie.

It then lifted Richie's body up and then illuminated in a silver ball, as it focuses it's energy into the ball of energy.

Xerneas's eyes turned into blue as it continues to give in it's power, as Richie's friends continue to watch in amazement... but with hope.

It then lifted down Richie's body after being up in the air and silver ball faded away.

After a few minutes, Richie started to wake up.

"Ah... where am I?" he said with confusion.

"Richie!" said Alexandria, as she rushed over to him to hug him tightly and kiss.

"Good ol Richie is back!" said Rayman, as he & Sonic high-fived each other.

"You are one special human there Richie, but I must go... maybe again we shall meet." Xerneas said as it fades away with it's fairy power.

"Thank you... Xerneas" Richie said.

"What happened to Team Flare?" Richie questionably asked.

"They escaped, but were later arrested by Officer Jenny & the FBI." said Sonic.

Richie had a delightful smile to his face as continues to hug Alexandria.

"See Alexandria! Never give up till the end! I'll always be here for you till the end!" he said.

As the gang leaves the pile of rubble, Xerneas looks over at a high mountain and chuckles.

"Rest now Richie... evil may come soon, but you should have the power to conquer it all" it said, as the wind blows through air. 

* * *

Richie was resting in his bed while recovering from the explosion, he still had some big scratches and cuts, but he is expected to make a full recovery. Rayman & Sonic already left home but left Richie some medication for him. Alexandria then came in.

"Still shocked about the whole thing today?" Richie said.

Alexandria was still a little shocked, but since Richie was alright, she knew there wasn't anything to worry about.

"I am a little bit, but as long you are okay... that's all I care about" she said with a smile.

Richie smiled, he expected that kind of response out of her.

"Oh and, here's your dinner." she said, as she gently put it down on the table for Richie.

It was a bowl of yellow soup.

"This looks delicious! Thanks Alexandria!" he said, as he starts eating.

Alexandria smiled. "Anything for my Richie" she said, as she reaches over and gives him a kiss and leaves the room.

"It feels good to finally be loved" Richie said, as he continues to eat the soup. 


	9. Chapter 9: Prologue

After some time of the events involving Richie's crush to Alexandria... which became reality and the defeat of Team Flare... Richie is now getting ready for his 1st game of senior year against the Fallbrook Warriors.

During the bus ride to the school from the hotel, Richie felt some nervousness... although he felt the same exact feel from a scrimmage game last Friday against Lincoln, it still finds a way to cause some jitters for him.

Throughout the ride, he thought to the moment when he took down Team Flare and used that as motivation to defeat Fallbrook in the first game of the HS football season.

Doing the pregame warmups sorta helped with his problem, but the only thing that was missing from the picture was: Alexandria. He wanted for her to come to the game, but she was having volleyball practice so he wasn't so sure if she was going to make it.

"Sigh" sighed Richie.

After finishing pregame, Richie went to sidelines and took his helmet off and watched his offense start off the game and before they started... he heard a voice yelling his name.

"I love #28 to death!"

Richie turned around and right there was Alexandria, cheering him out as she was wearing a sweater and holding a sign of support for him.

Richie blushed and responded with a thumbs up. 

* * *

UCHS Centurions ended up winning the game against Fallbrook 27-14 after Richie nabbed a INT which could've been a Fallbrook score, afterwards before heading to the team bus to go back to school, Richie went over to the stands to Alexandria.

"That was a hell of a game!" she said with excitement.

"Ah you know.. that's my ability!" Richie replied with a smile.

As they continue to talk, the Sapphire eyes of Alexandria connected with Richie's eyes as sparkles of hers connected with each and levitated into the air and exploded into particles.

"Whoa... that looks beautiful" Richie commented.

But Alexandria ignored him and grabbed him as they both connected for a kiss.

The team bus honked as the kiss finished up.

"Well... I must be going.. see you soon beautiful" Richie said, as he hurries to the team bus.

Alexandria looked into the Sapphire moon and was thankful.

"Thank you life for giving me the best" she said, as she leaves the stands.

In the team bus, Richie was again thankful for what has happened for him.

"I'm thankful for the life I live with, the biggest blessing was Alexandria... I can't wait to spend my life with her."

As the Sapphire moon shines brightly on a lovely night... one can imagine what would be next for this couple.

Whatever adventure it may be... it sure will be a interesting one as Richie & Alexandria's life combined into one... begins.


End file.
